It is well known in the golfing industry that a player's hand grip on the golf club shall grip must be light rather than strong to allow the wrists of the player to rotate freely through the swing for squaring the club face to the ball at the point of impact, and to maximize the club head speed which controls the distance and direction of the ball. However, if a player strengthens his or her hand grip during wet weather conditions to prevent slippage of the club, the result will 25 impede the wrist rotation and therefore prevent the squaring of the club face at impact, resulting in misdirection of the golf ball as well as decreasing the distance the ball travels.
Conventional golf club grips is their tendency to become slippery when dampened, as for example, when playing under rainy conditions or by contact with perspiration formed on the golfer's hands. Slippery contact of a golfer's hands with a golf club grip reduces his feel of the golf club. Conventional golf club grips are made of a hard material which fails to provide adequate shock absorbing qualities.
In view of the above, there is a need for a device capable of reducing the risk of a player's hands slipping off a golf club grip while executing a golf swing in wet weather conditions, or for golfers such as seniors with very weak grips. This accessory works with either right handed or left handed golfers.